Death God of All
by Arashigetsu117
Summary: Ichigo lost everything.His family...friends...all the cost of all his powers.After he regains his powers, and is trained/asigned by the Spirit King himself to take up the title of A Death God, will he have the resolve to protect all those he loved once again and more?Or will it all comes down to one question: Will Ichigo have the will to become A True Death God? Ichigo x Mass harem
1. Prologue

**Hey peoplez this is Arashigetsu117 and I do not own Bleach or Rosario Vampire**

**Follow your instincts King**- Arashi (Hollow) speaking

_You are not alone in this battle Ichigo_- Tensa Zangetsu speaking

**Have pride in who you are Ichigo**- Vlad (Vampire/Ghoul) speaking

**Please Review**

**Prologue **

The sky was a maelstrom of dark energy. Buildings began to shake and collapse as an immense amount of spiritual pressure filled the air. It was so much; the clouds had to release its hold on the sky and parted to reveal a moonless sky. No word could describe this level of power as gravity itself seemed to bend and strain. And all this was caused by an orange haired Vizard, Ichigo Kurosaki. He stood, now transformed, in the sky, glaring at Aizen with piercing red eyes that radiated power, confidence and utter hatred. His shoulder length hair grew to a flowing black main. Black storm-gray bandages wrapped tightly around his waist, and to below his eyes. The Vizard's fearsome demeanor seemed to intensify with the ominous black reiatsu clung to his body. Aizen could only look on with awe and fear as the same reiatsu began to gather and condense on his right arm; drawing forth a zanpakuto made of dark flames.

**_'Wh-What is this form…?_**_**'**_He thought. His attention shifted back to Ichigo.

**"Aizen, it's over for you. You killed my father, sisters, friends, and arranged the death of my mother. I have no reason to hold back any longer. This technique I am about to use results in the lost if all my powers." **Ichigo raised his blade high in the air.** "Aizen. This is the Final…Getsuga Tensho"**

And with that the spirit energy around him exploded outward in a chaotic shockwave of reiatsu.

**"The Final Getsuga Tensho is for me to become Getsuga itself"**

The reiatsu in the air continued to increase in an alarming rate; to the point where Aizen should have fled. But he didn't. He was just too paralyzed at the monster in front of him and the shocking truth vibrating through his being.

**_'I still don't feel anything' _**the ex-shinigami thought. **_'It just can't be. Having evolved to a higher plane beyond Soul Reapers, 2 dimensional entities cannot interfere with 3 dimensional entities unless I purposely lower my level to allow myself to be interfered with my own spirit energy, could not be sensed by Soul Reapers nor humans. So could it be...? Could he be on an even higher plane than I?' _**

Anger and fear flooded his body.

**_"No! I refuse to believe that a mere human has surpassed me! Die Ichigo Kurosaki!"_**

The ex-captain lunged at Ichigo with all the speed he could muster until he was a few yards away. Time slowed down as Ichigo swung his sword downward in a perfect vertical arch while whispering,

**"Mugetsu (Moonless Sky)" **

An endless stream of night cut through the sky and descended onto Aizen like a pack of hungry wolves. To say that he was annihilated would have been an understatement. All was silent after Aizen's demise and the path of destruction dissipated to reveal a scar in the earth no one but the Spirit King can accomplish. The war was finally over; at the cost of so many lives. Using the last of his strength, Ichigo used shunpo to appear in front of the object that started it off. The Hogyoku **(Break-Down Sphere)**. Swinging the  
flaming blade once more, it connected with the orb, only for it to be…absorbed? That, however, didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Everyone one was dead. Dad. Yuzu. Karin. All dead. Despair overwhelmed his entire being as tears cascaded down his face. Ichigo's Mugetsu form cracked into pieces leaving him shirtless and a mess.

'Why…? Why couldn't I save them? Why…?' Ichigo thought.

Darkness seemed to creep into his vision and completely cover everything in sight.

"Am I going blind" he said aloud.

All of a sudden, a voice spoke from the single ray of light in the sea of despair.

"What do you desire the most young one"

Without hesitation, Ichigo replied, "I want a new beginning" before darkness consumed him entirely.

**Please Review thankx again ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 1- All Fucked Up

**Hey guyz this is Arashigetsu117 and thanks for the reviews ^.^ I really do appreciate it a lot J**

**TheEvilEye: the 1st chapter will be a preview if the real one to see any mistakes I have**

**Kevinplr2h: thanks i'm glad you like the prologue **

**Friaku: I know it's kinda messed up but I thought it was necessary thanks for reviewing**

**Blaze01k: don't worry the chapters will definitely be longer XD **

**Sharps19: you are absolutely correct I figured somebody was bound to say that :P**

**Hurader: I totally agree with you…I mean come ON Ichigo saved the dimensions and he didn't even get a thank you card. WTF is that all about?! -_-**

**Rei Rusuragi: Thanks a whole bunch I'm currently making the next chapter and should be almost done so hang tight XD**

**Damio The End: I know it's a little short but that's just the prologue and I can guarantee that the chapters will be a lot longer. And I'll fix the tiny mistakes you pointed out for me J**

**Arrankor: thanks I'm glad you are reading my story and the next chapters will have a little twist to it ~.~**

**So yeah I do not own Bleach nor Rosario Vampire**

**Please Review ^.^**

**Follow your instincts King**- Arashi (Hollow) speaking

_You are not alone in this battle Ichigo_- Tensa Zangetsu speaking

**Have pride in who you are Ichigo**- Aurelia (Vampire/Ghoul) speaking

Chapter 1- All Fucked Up

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I woke up in my inner world submerged underwater once again. A true sign of my despair.

**"Why do you despair Ichigo"**

A women with the silverest of hair, pearl white fangs, red slitted eyes and strange flame-like tattoos running up her neck and to part of her face said from the shadows.

"Who are you and-" I started but was cut off by this…unknown…figure saying

**"You cannot answer a question with a question without first finding an answer, Ichigo. So tell me, why do you despair?"**

I closed my eyes searching deep within myself for my depression. I didn't know who this woman was, though I somehow knew I could trust her. It pained me to recall the memories of my depression.

"I failed them…I failed them when they need me the most…I failed them because I didn't have the strength stop Aizen…!" I yelled "They died… because of me…" I whispered the last part.

**"Ichigo, for the time being you may call me Aurelia, but I understand how you are feeling. Losing the ones you wanted to protect the most is the last  
thing in the world you would want is it not? But you must understand that their deaths were not indeed your fault. It was Aizen's. So do not be sad."**

The vast ocean around them seemed to drain if ever so slightly.

**"Hmm, it seems I have lessened the burden somewhat, but now I think it's time for someone else to speak their minds"**

I had no idea what this woman was talking about until Arashi and Tensa Zangetsu suddenly materialized into existence.

_"Hello Ichigo"_

**"Oi, sup' King"**

I was surprised to say the least.

"Tensa? Arashi?"

**"Of course dumbass! Who'd ya think it we were Santa Clause or the Tooth fairy, eh?" ****Arashi joked.**

"Nah, Tensa over there looks like a teenager while you look like a snowflake from hell"

**"Ha ha ha, so kings got jokes I see. Let's see if you still have your instincts?!"**

Arashi flared his reiatsu to the point where I couldn't see him. It died down to reveal him in the form I took when fighting with Ulquiorra.

**"So how does it look eh Berry Boy?"**

I thought about it before smirking

"You forgot already didn't you? I saw you in that form when I was in the Dangai. I know all of its capabilities!"

He seemed surprised when I smiled and raised my hollow reiatsu to the point where it exploded and created a shockwave that blew all in radius back 25 ft. I stepped out of the inferno wearing an entirely new outfit. I now wore a bone-like armor with black markings underneath and a small blade with the guard looking like my deputy badge. Arashi just stood there with a shocked look on his face before bursting out in laughter and tears.

**"Bwahahahahah! Yo-You look like one of those damn Power Rangers, Ha Ha Ha Ha!"**

I began to seethe when I heard those words.

"…a Power Ranger…? Of all the things you could have said you call me a POWER RANGER! I'll show you a damn Power Ranger! Getsuga…Tens-" I was interrupted when Tensa appeared in front of me and lowered my blade with his hand.

Normal P.O.V.

_"Calm yourself Ichigo. You're letting your anger and foolishness cloud your judgment. Have you ever stopped to think about how you're even utilizing reiatsu in the first place after using the Final Getsuga?"_

Ichigo paused to think about what Tensa said.

"Now that I think about it how am I using reiatsu? I thought that if I used the Final Getsuga I would lose my powers."

Tensa gave a nod of approval.

_"Using the Final Getsuga should have removed all of your powers. But something occurred during the process. Can you guess who or what stopped that from happening?"_

Ichigo took the time to _**actually**_ think.

**"Oh…My..God…King is actually thinking?! Kami above thank you Lord!"**

"Shut up dammit!" he glanced back at Tensa. "It was the Hogyoku, wasn't it?"

Tensa nodded his head. _"It would seem that the Hogyoku merged with you after defeating Aizen. It no longer recognized him as his master and thought you were more…appropriate."_

"So what you're telling me, is that the object that created this war now combined with me and prevented my powers from leaving all in a matter of an hour or two?"

**"Oi, King! How dumber can ya be? Maybe I should take over. At least that would give me a few minutes of freedom."**

Ichigo was about to retort, but caught onto something Arashi just said.

"Wait a minnit Arashi…what do you mean by your last few moments of freedom?"

Both Tensa and Arashi gave a sad smile.

_"Do you want to explain or do you want me to?"_

Arashi gave a slight shrug. **"Well you see Ichi-boi, that damn rock did restore your powers, but at a certain cost."**

"At what cost?" Ichigo interrupted.

**"Would you shut up for a minute? I was gonna explain calm your nuts bro."**

"Why you little…"

_"Arashi, I suggest you go on with your point"_

**"*sigh* you're no fun Tensa. But anyways. Like I was saying, that rock began to combine our bodies into one." **Arashi decided to give the strawberry a moment to think. Only for him to space out.

**"Hey Tensa! What the hell's wrong with King?"**

_"I believe he is still processing all this information still."_

**"What do you mean still processing? What is he a fuckin' computer."**

_"No, he's a mentally unstable teenage boy who is a Hollow, Human, Shinigami hybrid who is overstressed both physically and sexually"_

**"I kinda figured that out already"**

Both spirits stop their conversation as Ichigo uttered two words.

"FUCK…YOU…"


End file.
